Don't chase me
by The-Death-meaning
Summary: Okumura Yukio es el típico profesor perfecto a vista de todos, diligente y maduro. Pero pocos saben como es cu carácter cuando se irrita de verdad y el que mejor lo sabe es Night, profesor de educación física. ¿Por qué le molesta tanto ese sujeto?. ¡No te lo pierdas!. Night x Yukio. Oneshot.


**DON'T CHASE ME**

**Night x Yukio Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen. Tampoco Night que proviene del honesto previo a Ao no Exorcist llamado The Miyama-Uguisu Mansion Incident y el cual es un personaje que me encanta pero que no aparece más que en ese oneshot, cabe decir que es el prototipo de Rin antes de que se creara la serie. En todo caso en esta historia lo hago aparecer como otro personaje más del manga y anime.**

**Sin nada más que decir disfrutad de este oneshot, jeje.**

Se trataba de un día en la academia seijyuji como cualquier otro, el Sol resplandecía pero no hacia calor, sino más bien una temperatura templada y podías pasear en el exterior con toda la tranquilidad y bienestar. El parque de dicha escuela se veía tan verde y rico en naturaleza como siempre, con las flores cuidadas, sus árboles y arbustos. Hasta algún laberinto y la fuente majestuosa haciendo dibujos en el aire con el agua que provenía de los chorros que la estatua echaba. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un día para descansar y reposar con esa descripción, pero los exorcistas debían trabajar fuera cuales fueran las condiciones climatológicas y esa no era la excepción de _Yukio Okumura_, profesor de Farmacología demoníaca y hermano de _Rin_, el hijo de Satanás. Desde que sucedió el accidente con _Fujimoto_, el padre de los dos, las cosas entre ellos se habían vuelto más complicadas y solían pelearse sin cesar. Era difícil pasar por todo aquello sin que surgiera alguna disputa, no era que quisiera pelearse con su hermano pero le irritaba toda aquella situación y más cuando después de la pelea con _Saburota Todoh _sintió algo extraño dentro de él, temía por su futuro y como irían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

En esos momentos se dirigía hacia su clase para dar su materia y hacer su debido trabajo, era alguien que se tomaba en serio todo lo que hacia y nunca estaba de broma. Se podía decir que era responsable y metódico. Tampoco solía alterarse ante situaciones difíciles ni ponerse excesivamente furioso. Eso solo le pasaba con su hermano y…

- Hola gafitas, me alegro de verte por aquí, ¿tienes clase? – saludo una voz muy conocida por él, si, esa voz que tanto le irritaba

… _Night_. El que ahora mismo le había saludado con su insufrible sonrisa de lado que solía poner, siempre le había sacado de sus casillas. Desde que entró en este curso a dar clases como él que no le hacia gracia. Se quedó serio viéndole, le había molestado ese mote por el que siempre le llamaba pero decidió ignorarle y seguir con sus pasos no sin antes contestarle

- Sí así es. Ahora si me permites me voy hacia allí, no quiero llegar tarde – su voz se escuchó bastante fría y seca, no quería seguir hablando con él y menos ahí en medio del pasillo

El aludido solo se le quedo mirando y se despidió con la mano como si nada

- De acuerdo, que vaya bien entonces – dijo sonriente

Mientras iba hacia su respectiva aula su rostro adopto una mueca de molestia, aun que quisiera evitarlo siempre terminaba molesto por su culpa. De verdad que ese tío no parecía ser serio ante nada, todo parecía darle igual y por si fuera poco era un maldito ligón con las chicas, siempre sonriéndoles y coqueteando con ellas. ¿Eso era un profesor de esta supuesta prestigiosa academia?, era para reír… Simplemente no entendía el punto de ese comportamiento, le ponía de los nervios.

Decidió no pensar más en ello y entró en clase

- Buenos días alumnos. Hoy seguimos por la página 38 del libro – anunció solo entrar. Ya estaban todos menos… Rin. Seguramente no tardaría mucho en llegar. Mi sien se hizo notar ante ese pensamiento, se había vuelto a dormir aun haberle dicho que hoy debía levantarse más temprano al tener trabajo acumulado y no poder despertarle. En todo caso en el aula ya se encontraban todos; _Shiem_i, _Suguro_, _Shima_, _Konekomaru_ y _Izumo_. Mi pregunta era CUANTO más tardaría su hermano.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados yendo hacia el aula, pisando fuerte y mostraba perfectamente que la persona de los cuales provenía estaba corriendo de forma desesperada para llegar a ese sitio. Sin duda debía tratarse de él. No tardó mucho en saberlo porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y mostró a un Rin con la respiración pesada y algo acelerada, sin duda había corrido como un poseso, algo así como si la vida le fuese en ello. Igual no la vida pero si los regaños que iba a escuchar de su profesor y familiar que en ese momento su furia solo hacia que ascender, estaba harto de tener que estar siempre detrás de él como una niñera. Ni un poco podía confiar en él, las reprimendas no tardaron en escucharse.

- Siempre igual Okumura – dijo aún sereno pero notablemente molesto – Te dije que hoy no podía despertarte, lo mínimo es que hubieras llegado a la hora y no te hubieras dormido… ¡Siéntate de inmediato!

Dicho aquello Rin sudó un poco y respondió lo único que se le paso en ese momento por la cabeza ya que tenía razón

- E-Esta bien… - algo apenado e incómodo se sentó al lado de Shiemi, donde siempre se sentaba, esta le sonrió

- Buenos días Rin – le dijo la bonita rubia sonriente

- Buenos días… - contestó aún algo avergonzado

La clase transcurrió sin problemas hasta que el timbre hizo acto de presencia. Todos los presentes salieron de sus aulas entusiasmados y con ganas del recreo, pues esa materia no es que fuera de las más fáciles ya que se trataba de saber conceptos médicos, era para obtener el título de Doctor que actualmente poseía dicho profesor.

Yukio recogió sus cosas y las puso en la maleta para ir a la sala de profesores, debía organizar sus folios y apuntes en su archivador antes de tomar un paseo. Esa solía ser su rutina de cada día, podía parecer alguien aburrido y sin mucha vida social pero la verdad es que eso no le importaba demasiado. También estaban las chicas de los _obentos_… Era algo que le horrorizaba, siempre que lo veían iban detrás de él para que se comiera lo que ellas habían hecho, ¿no se daban cuenta que le era imposible comer tantos?. Suerte que podía acudir a su hermano y escapar de ellas, desde que Rin los preparaba habían dejado de seguirle con ellos. Era peor que estar en el infierno.

Una vez terminó de recogerlo todo salió de clase y se fue dirección en dicha sala, sus pasos de escuchaban lentos y calmados, esa sensación solía dar, de alguien responsable y cauto, concienzudo.

Finalmente llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta para entrar dentro, pero solo de dar el primer paso se encontró con alguien más que restaba sentado en su silla y su mesa. Cada profesor tenía la suya, lo miro algo molesto y simplemente se dirigió en su respectivo espacio sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- Que es esto… ¿Podrías por lo menos saludarme no, gafitas? – le dijo el interlocutor que tanto le sacaba de sus casillas, se trataba de Night nuevamente

- Deja de llamarme de esa forma. Tengo un nombre – su contestación fue fugaz y directa

El hombre de ojos rojos lo observó mientras sacaba sus papeles y los revisaba, a demás de abrir su archivador para ver que tenia en él y así decidir que poner y que no. Desistía de mirarle, no le gustaba su mirada, a demás de sospechosa le producía escalofríos y a veces sentía como si lo comiera con ella. No es que pensara eso pero esa sensación le daba. Siempre se preguntó si seria un demonio, aun que en su ficha de registro pusiera que era humano nunca lo tuvo demasiado claro.

Encima no se callaba, no le dejaba en paz. Fuera como fuese tenía la última palabra y lo peor de todo es que no te ignoraba, le era imposible comportarse con él como con los demás, parecía que supiera sacar de dentro una parte de él que normalmente restaba escondida, solo Rin la había visto en alguna ocasión o algún contrincante con el que había luchado. El caso es que ese sujeto conseguía hacerlo solo hablando con tranquilidad, no le gustaba.

- Pero si no es ningún insulto – ahí iba el muy mal nacido - ¿Tanto te molesta?

- ¡Pues sí! – contesté sin ni siquiera pensar. Ya me había hecho saltar de nuevo - ¿¡Qué quieres de mi!, déjame en paz de una vez… Tengo trabajo

_Aléjate para que reste tranquilo, me irritas, vete_. Esos eran sus pensamientos, los del que tenía pecas

- ¿Entonces prefieres pequitas? – y seguía mientras se había levantado acercándose a él y quedando en frente, ¿de que coño iba?

- ¿¡A TI TE PARECE QUE ME GUSTA! – ya le había hecho estallar. Perfecto, al final lo había conseguido y él había reaccionado a su provocación

Entonces sonrió de lado mientras su mirada se volvía algo más inquietante, le estaba mirando directamente en los ojos, algo que había intentado evitar desde que entró en esa sala. Apartó la mirada y el otro hablo

- ¿No puedes mirarme fijamente en los ojos? – Mierda. Se había dado cuenta, seguiría burlándose de él. El caso es que ahora le había puesto una mano en su cintura. ¡Qué se había creído!. Se apartó de golpe y lo apuntó con una de sus pistolas. El otro sujeto lo miro serio y esperando a ver que hacia, al no ver reacción cogió la pistola con su mano y el otro alterado disparó, le dio de lleno en el hombro que empezó a sangrar, el exorcista poseedor de la espada gruñó de dolor y se puso una mano en la herida

_Mierda_. Pensó el doctor, no quería llegar a ese extremo. Pero entonces el Knight, que era Night, le sonrió de lado otra vez, diciéndole algo realmente inquietante

- Si querías dispararme haberlo hecho en un punto vital, como por ejemplo el corazón – ¿¡Cómo podía estar sonriendo después de dispararle!. ¿¡Estaba enfermo!, ¿o acaso realmente era un demonio…?. Su mano temblaba algo de la rabia e impotencia de no entender que sentía. Como con _Mephisto_, no se fiaba de ese tío, pero sus reacciones ante él eran mucho más violentas. No sería la primera vez que un profesor pertenecía al otro bando y el que tenía delante suyo podía ser uno de ellos.

Night lo miró desde su altura, le pasaba unos diez centímetros a Yukio y seguía mirándole divertido, su mano estaba manchada de sangre a causa de la bala propinada y decidió no molestarle más.

- Será mejor que vaya a la enfermería. La próxima vez que dispares si vas a hacerlo de verdad hazlo bien – aquello lo dijo serio y sin más desapareció del aula

El doctor dejó caer la pistola al suelo, aún temblando un poco y desconcertado. Sentía entre una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y culpabilidad. ¿¡Por qué le había disparado!, era un exorcista, no podía comportarse de esa forma… ¿Qué había de su hermano?. Debía protegerle, no era aceptable aquel comportamiento.

Se agachó para tomar su arma y guardarla, necesitaba irse y calmarse. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir con su trabajo, estaba demasiado fuera de sí.

_Maldito Night_. Pensó, estaba harto. Sintió como una amenaza cuando lo tomó de la cintura, no entendía porque pero sentía que era un peligro para él. Necesitaba alejarse lo más lejos posible de aquel exorcista.

Siguieron pasando las horas y la noche llegó. Yukio entro en su habitación, ya eran las diez de la noche y Rin se había ido esa tarde en casa de Shiemi, por lo visto esos dos cada vez se llevaban mejor, igual de ahí surgía una relación de amor. Su hermano siempre conseguía lo que para él no era posible, llegaba a hacer lo que él era incapaz. A veces sentía algo de envidia sin poder evitarlo. Pero por otra parte se alegraba por él, siempre había sido rechazado por los demás al llamarle "monstruo" y después encima enterarse de que era el hijo de quién era… Era mejor que pasara ratos algunas veces con alguien que le hiciera sonreír y sin duda Shiemi era una de esas personas.

Cansado se sacó la gabardina de exorcista y la colgó en el colgador. Acto seguido se sentó en la cama para reposar. Pasaron unos instantes en los que él miraba la pared perdido y de golpe sintió una presencia que al girarse observó como la ventana estaba abierta de par en par y con una silueta sentada en ella. Tuvo escalofríos de nuevo.

_Night_.

Sus ojos brillaban en esa oscuridad, aquello le aterró aún más, pero no es que fuera a expresarlo ni mucho menos, su mirada se torno desafiante y sus cejas se enarcaron mostrando una expresión de rabia.

- ¿¡Acaso quieres otro disparo!

- Hazlo si lo deseas, dispárame – dijo él saltando del lugar que ocupaba y aterrizando en el suelo. Empezó a caminar hacia el sujeto de las gafas que se veía nervioso. Intentó ir hacia la mesa donde tenía sus pistolas pero el otro fue más rápido y lo detuvo cogiéndolo de la muñeca. Intentó librarse pero no podía, tenía más fuerza que él y queriendo usar su otra mano solo consiguió que Night también la cogiera.

- ¡Déjame!, ¡te mataré!, ¡maldito acosador! – estaba fuera de sí, no podía más. Nunca decía cosas tan horribles como aquellas pero no se encontraba en una situación favorable por así decirlo

- Es inútil que forcejes, la verdad es que tu disparo me duele y he pensado que lo mejor era hacerte entender por las malas las cosas

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿qué quería decir?. Estaba nervioso, forcejando intentaba escaparse pero no podía. Entonces sintió como lo llevaba hasta la cama y lo tiraba en ella. _Mierda_. No tenía ninguna arma para defenderse, ni tan siquiera sus usuales objetos de doctor para tirárselos o hacer algo, todo lo había dejado en esa mesa. El mal nacido debía tenerlo planeado. En todo caso se puso encima de él y lo miro fijamente otra vez, sonreía. No podía zafarse por mucho que lo intentara así que desistió.

- Escúchame bien Yukio – lo llamo por su nombre – En ningún momento he intentado hacerte daño. Solo quiero que nos portemos mejor

- ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! – Contestó ya alterado - ¡Me pones de los ner…!

No terminó la frase porque había unido sus labios con los suyos. Los presionaba fuerte contra ellos y notaba como ese beso era apasionado, la lengua del que inició la acción se aventuró dentro de su boca al encontrarse con esta entreabierta a causa de la sorpresa. Al poseedor de las gafas no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y sin más empezó a sonrojarse, no podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que terminara aquello. Aquel beso cada vez le hacia sentir más débil, no debía ceder a sus deseos, ¿por qué!, ¡eran dos hombres!. Forcejó de nuevo y cuando se separó finalmente, el hilo de saliva seguía conectando las dos bocas. Una vez se rompió Yukio seguía algo sonrojado y acalorado por aquel beso, pero en seguida respondió molesto

- ¿¡A que viene esto Night!, ¿¡Ahora quieres violarme!

- Te quiero Yukio – le dijo sin más, con la mirada ahora puesta sobre él, más inquietante y profunda. Se quedó helado, ¿le había dicho que lo…?. No era posible, ¡no!. Se negaba a creerlo. Sin poderlo evitar contestó notándose su nerviosismo.

- D-Debes estar de broma… - en verdad no sabía que decir

- No lo estoy – dijo directo. Sin titubear. No lo decía en broma, o eso no quería creer…

Sin casi darle tiempo a reaccionar fue directo a atacar su cuello. Lamiéndolo, succionándolo y besándolo. La respiración del gafas empezaba a ser un poco más rápida, también estaba sonrojado.

- D-Detente… Maldito Night… ¡No te perdonaré si haces esto!

- De todas formas ya me odias, no creo que esto lo agrave – y el cabrón siguió con lo suyo, desabrochándole la camisa que llevaba puesta hasta abrirla. Como había soltado una de sus dos muñecas cogió su pelo tirando fuertemente de él, casi consigue que parase pero volvió a atacar esta vez el pezón, eso le desconcertó y le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido aflojando su agarre. Lo mordía y lamia, haciendo círculos con la lengua y después besando sus pectorales, dejando algunas marcas. Los suspiros de Yukio se hicieron más notables, intentando que no se escucharan poniéndose una mano en la boca.

Con la lengua siguió su recorrido bajando por su vientre, aún lamiéndolo y llegando al final, desabrochando su cinturón, intentó pararle pero el otro puso una mano en su zona, apretando un poco y aquello hizo que diera un pequeño respingo. Estaba molesto pero al mismo tiempo empezaba a notar la excitación en su cuerpo, le jodía que le hiciera tener esas sensaciones, no lo soportaba. De repente notó como le bajo la bragueta y los pantalones junto con los boxers de un tirón, se asustó y se inclino hacia él con su única mano con toda la fuerza que tenia, consiguiendo que apartara sus sucias manos de su cuerpo, respiraba agitadamente, sonrojado y molesto

- ¡Te he dicho que no me toques! – grito Yukio para defenderse como podía, realmente notaba su cuerpo algo más débil de lo normal, la excitación debía producirle eso

- Vaya… Aún te quedan fuerzas… Recuerda quién me ha disparado hoy, por lo menos podrías recompensarme

- ¡Que me dejes! – furioso iba a darle un puñetazo pero este de nuevo le tomo la muñeca poniéndolo contra la cama y situándose encima de él para que no se moviera. Se sentía frustrado, no podía hacer nada contra él. Lo había cogido totalmente desprevenido.

Entonces sintió como una mano se movía por su erección, sus suspiros incrementaron y se volvieron más sonoros, de vez en cuando con el dedo pulgar daba justo en la punta haciéndole sentir más placer y ante aquello se mordía el labio inferior, estaba realmente sonrojado.

Night al verlo de esa forma decidió sacarle las gafas y ponerlas en la mesilla de noche, para más seguridad. Esa expresión le fascinaba, siempre había querido ver a aquel exorcista de esa forma, debajo de él y retorciéndose de placer. Le había parecido alguien inalcanzable desde que lo conoció, pero no pudo remediar enamorarse de él. ¿Eso era lo que sentía?, seguramente sí, sino no se explicaba el porque siempre quisiera molestarle pero protegerlo al mismo tiempo. Sí, era algo retorcido pensar de esa forma pero así se sentía.

Siguió con la masturbación notando como cada vez el cuerpo de Yukio estaba más caliente y poco a poco reaccionaba a sus caricias, se veía increíblemente apetecible desde su vista, lo miraba con lujuria y deseo, una mirada que no pasó desapercibida por el sujeto poseedor de las gafas que solo se sonrojó más.

- B-Ba…staa… N-Night… - le empezaba a costar articular las palabras que decía, notaba como estaba cerca del clímax y como de la punta de su erección el líquido se hacia presente, corriéndose finalmente por encima de su propio cuerpo

Night lo miraba con más lujuria que antes, pasando su lengua por sus labios. Aquello le hizo temer un poco a lo que debía estar pensando. Acto seguido vio como él mismo se deshacía de su gabardina y después de su chaleco junto con la camisa, no tenía fuerzas en ese momento, aún sentía la excitación de la masturbación de antes. Se abrió la camisa el de los ojos rojos y pudo contemplar su bien formado torso junto con sus abdominales, supongo que no era nada extraño al ser el profesor de educación física. Después la dejo a un lado, tenía la parte de arriba totalmente expuesta y pudo ver el vendaje que le habían hecho en la enfermería, aún debía doler. Volvió a mirarlo mientras se acercaba de nuevo, el otro ya mucho no podía hacer y solo resto ahí dejando que lo besara de nuevo lamiendo sus labios y después dirigiéndose a su oreja para lamerla y morderla algo, de forma sensual, igual que las palabras que siguieron después de aquella acción

- Te deseo. Quiero hacerte mío – se veía sinceridad en sus palabras, porque hasta se escucharon posesivas

Se estremeció de nuevo, y más cuando sintió un dedo introducirse por su cavidad anal, removiéndose algo bajo su prisión y mordiéndose el labio ante aquella intrusión. Dicho dedo se movía en círculos, explorando dentro de su ano, al ver que se había acostumbrado introdujo el segundo, Yukio seguía aguantándose como podía para que no sintiera sus gemidos, los dos dedos se movían y el cuerpo del gafas empezaba a reaccionar contra ellos, moviéndose en su dirección para que penetraran. Night sonrió de lado, también ya algo excitado, su respiración algo pesada pero ni la mitad que el otro. Al ver tal reacción decidió poner el tercero y moverlos a más velocidad, no lo resistió más, empezó a gemir sonoramente completamente sonrojado. Intentaba no hacerlo pero no podía y Night al ver tal expresión solo podía excitarse más, siguió con los dedos los cuales eran embestidos por las caderas de Yukio que reaccionaban a sus movimientos.

- A-Ah… Ah… B-Bas…ta… D-Deten…te N-Night… - cada vez articulaba las palabras entorpeciéndose más. Había llegado un momento que ni su voluntad tenía presencia

- Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo, mi querido gafitas – aun que le decía todo eso de forma algo burlona aquello realmente le gustaba

Al mismo tiempo que le hacia aquello comenzó a hacerle una felación, lamiéndole la punta primero y después toda la extensión de su ya erecta erección. Sus gemidos incrementaron, esa era una atención extra ya que estaba siendo atendido por detrás y por delante, agarró fuertemente las sábanas y no paraba de gemir, suspirar y tener la cara bien roja. Pronto sintió como Night puso su erección dentro su boca y la hizo completamente mientras seguía con los dedos moviéndolos dentro del ano.

- A-Ah… Ah… Ahhh… N-Night… Night… - hablaba como podía, apenas pudiendo ser coherente

Un rato después se corrió en su boca, esperma que el de ojos rojos succiono gustoso. También sacó los dedos de dentro su ano que ya notaba suficientemente dilatado y preparado para lo que venía después. Al alzar su cabeza paso la lengua por sus labios de nuevo, también limpiándose su propia mano y admirando la vista erótica que tenía delante de sus ojos; un Yukio totalmente sumiso por así decirlo, lleno de su propia esperma que antes había sido derramada por encima su cuerpo, con algo de líquido saliendo por su entrada y su erección aún algo erecta tras haber soltado lo de antes. Su cara era lo más excitante de todo por decirlo de algún modo; todo sonrojado, con los ojos entreabiertos y la boca de igual forma. Algo de saliva se deslizaba por un costado de ella. No pudo evitarlo y se agacho de nuevo lamiendo su entrada, haciendo sobresaltar a su acompañante.

- ¿¡Q-Qué… h-haces!

- No sabes lo excitante que te ves ahora… Quiero penetrarte

Yukio abrió sus ojos de par en par, pero sentía su cuerpo débil y demasiado excitado. No es que como si pudiera escapar de todas formas. Vio como el otro se desabrochaba los pantalones y se bajaba la cremallera para después bajarse los pantalones y los boxers. Mostrando así la suya a la que se quedó mirándola sin creérselo, ¡aquello le partiría en dos!. Y erecta sería peor…

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, gafitas? – le dijo sonriendo de lado

El otro giró su cara más avergonzado y más sonrojado que antes, aún excitado.

- C-Cállate…

A los pocos segundos pudo notar como sus piernas eran separadas hasta abrirlas bien

- ¿¡P-Pero que es-estás…! – le daba mucha vergüenza, lo estaba viendo totalmente expuesto y a disposición de él. Seguía sonrojado y respirando fuerte. No quería seguir con esa humillación

- Ya te lo he dicho, voy a penetrarte… - volvía a comerlo con la mirada y sintió como la punta de su erección se ponía en su ano. Se estremeció, no se hizo esperar el que empezara a penetrarle

- B-Bas… Ahhh… N-No…

- Shhhht… Sé que duele – le dijo acercándose a sus labios y besándolo, uso la lengua para que así sintiera menos aquel dolor. Una vez estuvo toda dentro empezó a moverse suavemente, agarrando sus piernas y besándolo. Cuando se separó de sus labios se pudieron escuchar los gemidos de Yukio, que poco a poco del dolor se transformaron en unos de placer al incrementar la velocidad. Cada vez iba más veloz y con fuerza, intentaba contenerse pero no podía, sentirlo gemir de esa forma lo volvía loco más cuando escuchó lo que dijo

- M-Más… Más N-Night… Ahhhh… Night… Night – repetía una y otra vez tras tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, abrir su boca de par en par sonrojado y agarrándose a las sabanas, totalmente expuesto

Por su parte Night se sentía más excitado que nunca, volvió a morderle y lamer los pezones mientras lo penetraba, acción que hizo gemir más fuerte a Yukio si aquello era posible. El de los ojos rojos también se puso a gemir fuerte tras poco rato de penetrarle, le encantaba verle así, debajo de él y gritando por más con su nombre intercalado en la frase, sus palabras trabadas por la excitación que sentía, volvió a tomarle la erección dándole placer y penetrándolo al mismo tiempo. La verdad era que lo estaba haciendo muy fuerte, se había descontrolado y algo de sangre bajo por el ano del de las pecas mientras seguía con la penetración. El caso era que no lo sentía porque estaba envuelto de placer, igual que tampoco se daba cuenta de las marcas que le estaba dejando.

Y tras un buen rato llegaron al clímax, soltando su esperma dentro de Yukio y llenándolo con toda ella. Marcando así su territorio y habiéndole robado la virginidad él. Porque vio la sangre que había soltado y no solo era por lo bruto que había sido, pero decidió no decirle nada a su querido gafitas, no tenía ganas de escuchar gritos.

Sin más le beso la frente, realmente lo había dejado agotado, seguía sonrojado y se veía cansado. Decidió que se fueran a dormir puesto que eran las tres de la madrugada y seguramente su querido pequitas al día siguiente tenía trabajo.

Se durmió abrazado a él, el otro tampoco tardo en cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

El día siguiente era otro de soleado. Yukio despertó y sintió como la presencia a su lado ya no estaba. Seguramente se había ido a correr como solía hacer ya que siempre se levantaba antes y salía a hacer ejercicio. No es que el supiera mucho de ese maldito… con el que lo había hecho… Pero alguna vez lo escuchó.

Intentó reponerse sentado en la cama pero sintió el dolor punzante detrás su trasero, realmente dolía. Hoy le costaría caminar. Se puso a maldecir mentalmente al desgraciado de Night mientras se vestía y se preparaba para su siguiente clase. Realmente ese jodido exorcista iba tras él y con propósitos pervertidos. No se lo perdonaría, cobraría venganza. ¡Lo mataría!.

Al salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la escuela se encontró con su hermano Rin que venía junto con Shiemi, al verlos paro para saludarles

- ¡Oh Yukio!, ¿qué tal fue la noche?

_Precisamente eso tenías que preguntar…_ pensó el aludido

Fingiendo contestó sonriendo

- Muy bien, he dormido estupendamente… - mentira. Bueno, dormir sí pero ahora tenía un dolor tras el trasero que cuando encontrase a ese desgraciado se lo cargaría!

- ¿De verdad?, te ves algo cansado… - se acercó y entonces lo vio, un supuesto chupetón en el cuello que aunque fuera escondido por la gabardina acercándose pudo verlo – Esto… Yukio… ¿Y esa marca en el cuello…?

Alarmado se puso una mano en dicho lugar y contestó

- Eso… Es un golpe que me di ayer con una estantería… No es nada

Rin lo miro algo extrañado junto con Shiemi, pero prefirió creerle porque tenía su lógica lo que había respondido.

Justo en ese instante paso Night quién escucho lo dicho y sonrió de lado, se acercó al grupo para saludarles.

- Buenos días Rin, Shiemi y Yukio – dijo con normalidad – Hoy tenéis clase conmigo, espero que estéis preparados – mirando a los más "inocentes"

- ¡Sí! – contestaron Rin y Shiemi

Yukio lo miro mal sin que los otros se dieran cuenta

Night entonces dirigió su rostro en su dirección y le guiño el ojo

- Espero que pase un buen día, Okumura sensei… - y sin más se alejo de aquel lugar dirigiéndose al gimnasio. Tenía ganas de dar su clase, estaba a rebosar de ánimo y energía.

- Hermano, nos vamos que nos toca clase con Night – dijo alegre su inocente hermano - ¡Que pases un buen día!

- ¡Adiós Yukio! – contestó también Shiemi

Dicho profesor se quedó con un "tick" en el ojo y bien molesto. Decidió moverse, pero al hacerlo sintió una punzada y el dolor de nuevo…

¡SE LO CARGARÍA EN CUANTO LO PILLARA SOLO!

**FIN**

Y aquí termina el fic xDD bastante largo… Espero que os haya gustado ;D

Dedicado a la Secta y al gafitas, que ya ves que he puesto los motes que suelo decirte xDD… Espero que no me mates tras leer esto, en el fondo se que te gustara… ;D… También se lo dedico a esas personas que no conozcan demasiado a este personaje y les haya gustado la idea de juntarlo con Yukio (me gusta más que el Yukio x Rin… Será por mi preferencia a las parejas que se ven más adultas, quién sabe xDD).

¡Gracias por leer!.


End file.
